


sorry for dropping in

by The_IPRE



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confessions, Eavesdropping, F/F, Japan Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_IPRE/pseuds/The_IPRE
Summary: An echoing roll of thunder cuts Azu off, and Sasha doesn’t know if she imagines the light laugh she hears as it ends. She inches closer, one hand holding tight to the roof to stop herself from sliding right off like an idiot.“I have a crush.” Sasha stills at that, can’t untangle the knot of emotions those words summon up in her. Even if she could, she wouldn’t be able to understand why she would feel something almost like jealousy at the simple statement.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	sorry for dropping in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimabutch (CWoodP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"!

Sasha hasn’t been sleeping well ever since they got back from Rome.

She’s just woken up from another nightmare, certain that she had slipped away between the planes; an occurrence that was upsettingly frequent. Flexing a hand as she climbs up onto the rain-slick roof, a phantom memory of Azu’s grip on her hand helps to remind her of where she is.

Japan. Okinoshima Island. The inn that Wilde took over. (It doesn’t have any keesh, eel or otherwise, but she _did_ get to try some raw, non-pickled eel, which was an interesting experience.)

Sasha is here because Azu held on. The feeling of fingers interlaced tightly with her own is one etched into her memory, grounding her even as they pulled her back to this world.

The freezing rain helps to ground her, too, easing the sting of the fact that she hasn’t found any gargoyles or sphinxes on the roof.

Sasha places her feet carefully on the wet shingles, slinking to the overhang above the inn’s entrance. It’s a nice place to lurk on sleepless nights, hidden away from the brunt of the storms, and there’s rarely a reason for anyone else to be there.

That’s what makes her pause when she catches sight of the light spreading down the front steps, illuminating the raindrops and pushing back the night.

Sasha is prepared to turn back, to go find somewhere else on the roof to skulk, but then she hears the voice that has been echoing in her mind all day and freezes.

“My Lady…” Sasha can barely make out Azu’s words over the rain, and despite herself she strains closer. “I am glad that you’re here again. Being without you in Rome was-” A shuddering sigh, and then the golden light from below the awning is tinged with a faint pink glow.

Sasha has half a mind to leave, now that she knows Azu is praying, but for some reason she doesn’t move. She just stays perched on that roof, a shadow in the oil-slick darkness.

“Oh, goddess, this isn’t as important as any of the things that I’ve talked to you about lately, but it _is_ about matters of the heart, and hearts _are_ what we do-”

An echoing roll of thunder cuts Azu off, and Sasha doesn’t know if she imagines the light laugh she hears as it ends. She inches closer, one hand holding tight to the roof to stop herself from sliding right off like an idiot.

“I have a crush.” Sasha stills at that, can’t untangle the knot of emotions those words summon up in her. Even if she could, she wouldn’t be able or willing to understand why she would feel something almost like jealousy at the simple statement.

_Probably Hamid,_ she thinks, barely breathing so that she doesn’t miss a word. Still as a statue, she doesn’t flinch at the drip of water from her hair and down her spine.

“She’s-” _Not Hamid, then_. “Well, I don’t know if she would like the word _nice_ , but she’s a good person.” Sasha’s brows are knit, trying to think of anybody they’ve recently met who’s a girl. “I want to protect her- I want to protect everyone, of course, but I see her get hurt – My Lady, she gets hurt _so_ _much_ – and I can’t do anything but help.”

Sasha’s confusion only grows as Azu keeps talking, words barely audible over the thudding of rain against the ceramic shingles. She’s still stuck on the _she_ , much less who they would know who gets hurt all that much. A small part of her mind pipes up, reminding her that she can still leave, but Sasha waves it away. Too curious for her own good, Eldarion would have said.

“And- oh, she’s very talented, she spins knives around her fingers like she isn’t even thinking about it – I got distracted during a meeting because of it, once-”

Sasha is actively frowning now. Nobody does knife tricks better than her.

An answer is beginning to form in her mind, and Sasha is steadfastly ignoring it. It may be the only solution that she can figure out, but there’s no way that it’s true, so. Maybe Azu met a nice girl in Cel’s village who’s good with knives and has a knack for getting into trouble. Sasha doesn’t let herself be grumpy at that thought. Good for Azu if she’s happy with her new knife crush.

There is a gentle thud, and Sasha can picture Azu putting her face in her hands, and she doesn’t examine the far too soft smile she gets at the image. “I just don’t know what to do, My Lady. There’s so much going on, it’s not like I could just say ‘Hey, Sasha-’”

A number of things happen all at once.

A crack of lightning punctuates the name. Sasha’s name. In shock, her grip on the slick tile slips, and, already overbalanced in her attempts to eavesdrop, she begins to fall.

Azu is cut off by the sight of boots appearing over the edge of the roof, and then as Sasha’s scrabbling hands find no purchase, the rest of her follows, falling to the ground with a _thump_ and a mumbled curse.

Sasha looks up and loses any breath left in her lungs.

Azu is looking down at her in wide-eyed shock, one hand over her mouth, and the golden torch light outlines her in a halo. She glances up to the roof, and then back down to where Sasha is gathering herself.

Sasha spares a grimace for the mud covering her clothes, then a deeper one for the rest of the situation she finds herself in. Despite her best efforts, a blush creeps onto her face, but she gives Azu a small wave, the kind most people would probably give to an acquaintance they were passing in the street. She isn’t sure what the appropriate gesture is for oops-I-just-heard-you-admit-to-your-goddess-that-you-have-a-crush-on-me is, but she’s pretty sure it wasn’t that.

“Alright, Azu?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr at [the-ipre](https://the-ipre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
